tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Alert (AU)
There was a time when RED ALERT was obsessed with security to the point of paranoia. However, as eons pass and more and more Autobots die in spite of all of Red's efforts, he's finally gotten past the point of caring. Now all Red thinks about is revenge. He's no longer concerned for Autobot goals or ideals. He just plans to take out as many remaining Decepticons as he can before he finally joins his brethren in death. Red Alert can trigger an electronic alarm on each of the remaining Autobots. Even with one arm, his marksmanship is excellent, to that point that he can target a 2 cm microchip at 1200 feet. He can hear a pin drop - at a distance of 1.4 hics! And his olfactory module can detect odors as weak as 2 parts per million. In vehicular mode he is among the fastest of the Autobots if he can find any smooth terrain. In robot mode he carries a shoulder-mounted rocket launcher that has a 25-mile range, and a high-energy particle beam rifle. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Red Alert arrived on Earth during the initial impact of the Ark into the planet. He had been present when the Ark crashed onto prehistoric Earth during the encounter wih the Nemesis, but due to being in the more heavily-damaged Ark belowdecks, he was not recovered and repaired for almost a year. Dinobot Island Red Alert assisted Inferno when the Dinobots accidentally set Autobot headquarters on fire. He and Inferno later helped Prowl and Jazz corral some motorcycle rustlers who got transported into the future by a time warp. Auto Berserk The Autobots were testing the powerful Negavator superweapon they had built in cooperation with the United States Military when the Decepticons attacked, intent on stealing the weapon. Optimus Prime ordered Red Alert and Inferno to stay inside and guard the bunker as the rest of the Autobots took the fight to the Decepticons. Inferno chafed to fight the Decepticons and left Red on his own despite the latter's pleas for him to stay. During the battle, Decepticon attacks caused the bunker to catch fire and become damaged (much to Grapple's dismay), knocking Red Alert on the head and burying him under rubble. Realizing what happened, Inferno and the other Autobots returned to rescue Red. Unfortunately, the blow to his head damaged Red's logic circuits, making him more paranoid than usual, and caused him to flee the other Autobots in fear that they would take him apart and use him for spare parts. He also became thoroughly convinced that his pal Inferno was after his job and so he escaped the Autobots. Red Alert's damage was such that if he was left untreated, his circuits would eventually explode, and so the Autobots immediately left to find him. Meanwhile, Starscream (who had once again fallen out of favour with Megatron) used Red's paranoia to his own advantage by pretending to form a partnership with the Autobot, feeding his paranoid state, encouraging him to steal the Negavator and use it to destroy both the Autobots and Decepticons. With Red Alert's knowledge, the pair infiltrated the bunker and stole the Negavator, just in time for Megatron to seize the weapon and for Starscream to reveal his true cowardly ways. Fortunately, Inferno saved Red Alert from himself and his Decepticon 'allies'. The God Gambit Once, Cosmos radioed in to Teletraan I to inform the Autobots he had uncovered data on a new source of energy upon Saturn's moon of Titan, but was under heavy fire from Astrotrain. Optimus Prime began to order Cosmos to transmit the data, but Red Alert overruled his commander, saying it was too risky as the Decepticons might monitor and intercept the transmission. Prime acknowledged Red's caution, and instead sent a team of Autobots out aboard Omega Supreme to meet Cosmos. MUX History: When Autobot City came online, Red Alert was made Security Director of the city. In 1999, Kup assumed command of security forces in Autobot City so that Red Alert could return to the Ark. In December of 2009, Red Alert was again made Director of day-to-day security at Autobot City, where he was deeply unpopular. He reported to Metroplex directly with any security problems, which in Red's mind were many. In 2012, Blaster and Red Alert travelled to the Temple of Knowledge in Shattered Glass Cybertron to help guard Alpha Trion while Trion attempted to build a device to close the rifts between worlds. However, before Trion could complete his device, the Temple of Knowledge was attacked by Ultra Magnus, who teleported into the temple with the use of one of Wheeljack's Stellar spanners. Red Alert and Trailbreaker defended Alpha Trion, preventing Magnus from killing him directly. Blaster defended the temple, attacking Tracks and getting his one of his optics burned out in the process. Magnus attempted to use a doomsday device to destroy Cybertron, but before Wheeljack was able to complete the device Dust Devil preemptively activated it with the Terminus Blade. Magnus attempted to escape before the doomsday device detonated, but Trailbreaker tossed it through the Wheeljack's portal before it closed. It is unknown if Magnus and his troops survived the deontation. Soon after, Throttle was assigned by Sir Soundwave to assist Alpha Trion in the Temple of Knowledge. Although initially distrusted by Red Alert (surprise!), she was welcomed by Blaster and Trailbreaker. Once Red was able to definitively confirm Throttle's allegiance and identity, he asked her to patrol the Manganese Mountains until needed for infiltration and sabotage missions. As of the end of 2012, Red Alert was in charge of Temple of Knowledge security. When the rift between universes was closed, Red Alert returned to the Ark on Earth. In 2015, Red Alert fronted an investigation after a large explosion detonated in Autobot City, nearly killing Jazz, and injuring Optimus Prime, Blurr, Blaster, and Jetfire. Red Alert arrested Jetfire for the act, based on an audio communication picked up by Blaster, and a newly-discovered meeting between Jetfire and the Decepticons. Red Alert moved one step further, temporarily stripping all security access from Decepticons who have defected to the Autobots, including Skyfire. Snaptrap later sent the Seaclones to instead invade Autobot City to recover the Key to the Plasma Energy Chamber. Overbite led the attack on the city while Seawing infiltrated to steal the key. However, even though Seawing was able to overcome the Key's protector, Red Alert, Jetfire was able to grab and key and flee before Seawing could recover it. OOC Notes Logs Players Red Alert is currently temped my Bzero. References * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe ---- Category: Apocalypse World characters Category:AU-Autobot Cars Category:AU-Autobots Category:AU-Autobot Infantry Category:AU-Autobot Security Category:available Category:Characters Category:TP-only characters Category:Security officers Category:Transformers